everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Dinah Raven
Dinah Raven is the daughter of the younger sister from The Seven Ravens. In the destiny conflict, Dinah is secretly a Rebel while publicly taking the side of the Royals. She is mostly happy with her story, but she just wants to add one (fairy important) thing. Portrayal Dinah is voiced by Jodie Benson, specifically in the voice of Thumbelina. Character Personality Dinah is a fairy adventurous and clever girl! She's great at solving problems and will never turn down the opportunity to solve a puzzle or a mystery. Dinah is also a great cook and loves to make snacks and meals for friends. Dinah is a fairy creative person as well. She quite talented with her hands and loves to craft things from scratch. She keeps a messy room too, and doesn't like cleaning or tidying up. She is guilty of gossiping and talking about what goes on at Ever After High. Dinah doesn't gossip in a malicious way, however, but she's still a fairy nosy person. She was raised to be polite and courteous, and she's very outgoing and courageous. When she isn't solving mysteries she's daydreaming or painting! She also keeps a diary, which she fills out religiously. She's quite the sucker for romance. She indulges in poetry and fantasies about finding her true love. She is fairly jealous of her classmates who get a happily ever after that involves romance. Hobbies Problem-Solving detective Drawing swirls Poetry heart heart heart Appearance Dinah has bouncy, curly blonde hair. Her bangs curl up and her hair is medium length. Many of her clothes are flow-y, and light. She favors light colors over dark, rich colors and her clothes are often embroidered with red and yellow flowers, or ravens. Her eyes are brown and her skin is fair. She also wears star shaped earrings and a raven shaped ring. Dinah mostly wears black flats or shoes, which keep with the traditional German dress theme. Fairy Tale How the Story Goes Main Article: The Seven Ravens A man has seven sons and longs for a daughter. When one is finally born she is sickly, and the father sends his sons to fetch water from a healing spring. The boys end up dropping the water. Their father believes they were just playing when they don't return home so he curses them and they all turn into ravens. Once the sister is older she goes out to search for her brothers. First she goes to the sun, which is too hot, then the moon which craves human flesh. Finally she goes to the Morning Star. The star helps her by giving her a chicken bone and telling her she will need it to save her brothers. She finds her brothers at the Glass Mountain but she has lost the chicken bone, so she is forced to chop off her finger and use it as a key. In the mountain a dwarf tells her that her brothers will soon return, so in the meantime she eats and drinks their food. She also leaves a ring from home in the last cup. When her brothers return she hides, and they wonder who has taken their food. The youngest brother finds the ring, and she reveals herself so they all return home together. How does Dinah come into it? Dinah's role in her story will be to save her brothers! Her mother is the youngest sister of the seven brothers. She doesn't have much of a problem with her destiny. She isn't ecstatic about getting her finger cut off, but she is more concerned about her future after ever after. Dinah doesn't want to end up alone, especially since she has a crush on someone at school. She takes the side of the Royals publicly because she doesn't want to stand out. She also doesn't enjoy conflict. Dinah hopes she'll grow out of it and just accept her fairy tale, but the more time she spends at the school the more she wants to break away from her fairy tale ending. Relationships Family Dinah comes from a very large family and everyone is close and family oriented. However, because the family is so large and she's so small she has a tendency to be left out or ignored. Friends which idiots do they hang out with? Pet what weirdo thing lives with them? Romance who should i ship them with?? Outfits * Signature * Legacy Day * Hat-Tastic Party * Thronecoming * Spring Unsprung * Through the Woods * School Spirit * Way Too Wonderland * Heartstruck * Royally Ever After * Epic Winter * Back to School Class Schedule First Period: Arts and Craft Second Period: Storytelling 101 Third Period: Home Economyths Fourth Period: Crownculus Fifth Period: Riddling Sixth Period: Tall-Tale Studies Trivia *"Dinah" is the name of biblical Jacob's only daughter. In her story, her mother is also the only daughter. *Dinah's outfits are inspired by shifts and nightgowns and traditional German folk costumes. Quotes *stuff they say Appears In *Deviantart (where you'll find all her artwork) *Episode Guide - coming soon *Stella's Diary - coming soon Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Bee's OC's Category:The Seven Ravens